The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a storage container for storing collected waste toner.
An image forming apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, for forming an image on a recording medium by the electrophotography includes a storage container in which toner collected without being used for the image formation (hereinafter, such a toner is referred to as “waste toner”) is stored. The storage container is attached to an apparatus main body in a detachable manner. When the storage container becomes full of waste toner, the image forming apparatus notifies the user of the fact that the storage container is full of waste toner so that the user can replace the storage container. In addition, when the storage container becomes full of waste toner, the image forming apparatus enters a suspended state until the storage container is replaced with a new storage container, wherein in the suspended state, an instruction to execute the image forming process is not accepted, and an execution of the image forming process is suspended.
There is known an image forming apparatus of the above-described type that makes a prior notification urging the storage container to be replaced with a new one before the storage container becomes full of waste toner. For example, the image forming apparatus makes the prior notification when a sensor detects that the weight of toner stored in a waste toner collecting container is, by a predetermined amount, less than the amount of toner in a full state. Alternatively, the image forming apparatus makes the prior notification when a sensor detects that the amount of toner stored in the waste toner collecting container has reached a predetermined toner amount. Such a prior notification is made for the user to make preparations for a quick replacement with an unused waste toner collecting container as soon as the waste toner collecting container enters the full state. That is, if the user has not prepared an unused waste toner collecting container in advance, the user needs to place an order with a company for an unused waste toner collecting container. It takes a certain time for the user to receive the ordered unused waste toner collecting container. As a result, the prior notification is made so that the user can have the certain time. When the storage container becomes full of waste toner, the image forming apparatus makes a notification regarding the fact, and enters the suspended state.
Meanwhile, the prior notification is made at a predetermined timing, regardless of the use state of the image forming apparatus, such as the number of prints. That is, the prior notification is made after an elapse of a predetermined time period since a sensor detects that a reference value before the full state has been reached.